The Real Deal
by lilyme
Summary: Arizona proposes something to Callie for Christmas that might bring an end to an everlasting discussion. Or, well, at least until next year…


**Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** Arizona proposes something to Callie for Christmas that might bring an end to an everlasting discussion. Or, well, at least until next year…  
 **Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!All mistakes are mine

* * *

"How about this one?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah".

"I don't know. It's pretty big".

"Well, the bigger, the better".

"I just... I don't think it'll fit...".

"Callie...," an amused Arizona finally turned to face the frowning woman that she had managed to drag out to one of King County's largest Christmas tree sales.

She knew what this was about.

Callie - and she had no idea why - preferred artificial trees.

Sure, they had some perks. Not having to heave it up on the car and then break your back under its weight on the way home every year. No shedding of needles, which definitely was a big plus for the brunette cleanliness freak.

But Arizona had always liked the real deal better. The excitement of buying a new one every year, and not knowing beforehand what kind of funny-shaped wooden friend you would bring home this time. Plus, the smell and the feel of it alone was just what brought the true Christmas atmosphere for her.

"Come on, you have to admit it's kinda pretty," she lured the brunette, who stood next to her dressed snugly in her thick winter coat with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

This wasn't the first time they had this discussion. It has been like this since the first year they had started dating... which now felt like an eternity ago. They had started out with a fake one, with Arizona having to admit that a medium-sized tree like the artificial... thing... Callie had in the basement was the better option for their apartment. Later, when they had moved into their first house together, Arizona had been able to get her way, reasoning that they now had enough space to put one.

When they had split up, they had both gone back to their own preferences.

But now... "And it would be perfect to properly celebrate our new house, don't you think? Standing in the den? You know how high our ceilings are. It'll definitely fit. And just imagine it decorated with all of Sofia's Christmas decorations".

After Callie moving back to Seattle about ten months ago, they had lived in Arizona's house. And Callie would have been happy enough staying there. But Arizona had wanted for the three of them to pick out a new house together. One they all had a say in, when it came to design and architecture.

Three weeks ago, they had officially moved in. Having a blast painting and assembling furniture ... and bruising their fingers here and there.

Now it was truly theirs. All of theirs.

And they were looking forward to spend the first of many Christmasses there together.

Callie tilted her had in contemplation, still more concerned with getting that thing inside their house and into an upright position.

But the adorable elf next to her - a green hat topping the dimple-smiled face - had some good points. "I suppose... we could make it work. I mean, with all the ornaments we have combined. And who knows how many things Sofia will tinker this year," she raised her eyebrows. Their daughter really loved crafting and had already used pretty much every material to make something for the tree. Their ornaments were a pretty wild assortment. And they loved every piece of it. "I think, we could use a big tree"," she finally nodded.

"You think?" Arizona perked up at this halfway consent.

"Um-hm," Callie returned, scratching her head. There was the problem of transportation, but that probably would work out somehow.

"Do you really... ?" she drew out, needing more affirmation. "Calliope," Arizona cleared her throat with a little smirk as she came walking towards the woman she wanted to spend every Christmas to come with, "do you want to buy this tree with me?" she proposed with a laugh.

Callie chuckled at the wording and looked at the woman giving her her best doe eyes. And how could she say no to this. "I do," she agreed and kissed her impossible elf on the winter-cold lips.

END


End file.
